Train Ride An XMen Story
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: remember when Rogue was on the train with Wolverine and she noticed a Lady with her child holding her child in her arms. Well this is from that womans perspective of the incident on the train.


* * *

**Title:** _Train Ride An X-Men Story_

**Author:** _Lady Penelo Solidor_

**Date Made:** _26/05/2009_

**Status: **_Complete One-Shot_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own X-Men the movie or any of its characters and I am making no profit what so ever in making this story. Train Ride is just for fun._

**Author Note:** _For those that are reading Capio Casus My Harry Potter Twilight crossover then have no fear I will be updating that but not until I have finished writing the next chapter in my note book. This idea came to me whilst I was at my college during my break and I had to get it out of my head and onto paper._

**Summary:**  
_I'm sure that most of you have seen X-Men the Movie and remember when Rogue was on the train with Wolverine and she noticed a Lady with her child holding her child in her arms. Well this is from that woman's POV from the moment before Magneto came in to the time that he left with Rogue._

* * *

**Train Ride An X-Men Story**

A small sigh escaped from my mouth. My son was curled up on the seat next to me with my arms around him. I smile down on him and then look up to see what was taking so long for us to leave;

You see we were on the train to visit my mother and she would be rather worried of we were late. Looking behind me I see a young woman with brown hair curled up on a seat crying. Her silent tears made me want to get up and comfort her like a mother should.

Before I even started to get up a man who looked to be about my age came up behind her and sat next to her. The way that they interacted with one another made me think that the man must be her uncle or father because he acted just like my husband whenever my daughter is upset.

I looked away from them and looked up to the ceiling. The lights were flashing; that can't be good. I pull my son in an embrace looking back to the man and young woman; the man was now standing up and I heard something he said. It was. _"So kid what do you say we get of this train and give these geeks a chance."_ I knew I shouldn't be listening into other people's conversations but what the man said made me a little concerned for her. But I knew that she would be well taken care of by the man.

I turned back to the front and saw an old man in a funny looking costume. The old man spoke these words _"You must be Wolverine. That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?"_ Whilst holding my son who by know was shaking from fright I looked to see who the old man was speaking to and to my surprise it was the man who was standing up, The man who had went and sat down next to the young woman.

A thought occurred to me. Why would the old man ask if his boy was entirely made from metal unless the man who was called Wolverine _which in my opinion was a strange name to have was a mutant?_

My suspicion was confirmed when Wolverine had three claws come out from his knuckles from both hands. Wolverine then spoke to the old man _"What do you want with me?"_ Hugging my little boy tighter trying to protect him not from the man called Wolverine but from the old man.

The old man replied to Wolverine's question _"You? My dear boy, who ever said I wanted you?"_ When he said that the only thought that came into my head was that the young woman should hide under her seat.

The old man then moved his arm and Wolverine went flying. The old man was a mutant as well. Looking at the young woman I could instantly tell that she was terrified and upset as she ran towards the front of the train to escape the old man. My prayers were with her.

Unfortunately they didn't help as she was hit in the back of the neck with what to me looked like a tranquilizer. The old man had then said something that made me want to go and hit him. His words were _"Young people they never learn."_ The Young woman by then had fallen flat on her face and then the old man picked her up and took her of the train. My prayers were with both Wolverine and the young woman. May they both be rescued and stay safe.

* * *

**Lady Penelo Solidor: "So what do you think? Any good? Please hit the green button below and review. Remember to those who are reading _Capio Casus My Harry Potter Twilight crossover_ I have started on the next chapter."**


End file.
